


Danganronpa X Vocaloid: Ultimate Rage Storm

by Orion_The_Assassin



Category: Danganronpa, Vocaloid
Genre: Action, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Darkfic, Gen, Involves Singing, Mystery, Slice of Life, disaster survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Assassin/pseuds/Orion_The_Assassin
Summary: Orion and a few visitors get caught in a hurricane, and end up in a sticky situation. (Small summary over.)





	Danganronpa X Vocaloid: Ultimate Rage Storm

I grab my bag and head to school with my sister. “Hana...Isn’t there a hurricane coming our way? I believe it’s a category four.” I tease it to her as we enter the school. My little sis is in a grade lower than me. I am heading to college next year, and I’ll be with Kaito, Shuichi, and Maki. We all managed to get into the same college together. Kaede was going to head of to America where she is going to Harvard. Talk about lucky...We only got into Kyushū University...I mean, it took a good three years of Kibougamine Gakuen Beta Club to get into that darn school. I head into the classroom and four new people were sitting down in seats beside me. “Orion-Nee!” The four yell. Wait. This can’t be right...Miku, Luka, Rin and Len?! Wait. It’s not them. It’s just cosplayers. Heh. Nice game Otakus. They take off their wigs and Luka and Miku smear their makeup. It was Nikki Sareyaru, Kaede Akamatsu, Miu Iruma, And Hikaki Terasuta. A girl with blue hair taps my shoulder. “Orion? I’m Hatsune Miku. These are my friends. Want to introduce yourselves?” I drop my bags in amazement. The fakes all have their jaws dropping on their desk.


End file.
